


mother mother ocean

by CaptainSway



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Gen, One Piece Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSway/pseuds/CaptainSway
Kudos: 27
Collections: One Piece Big Bang 2019/2020





	mother mother ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhirlyBird70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/gifts).



My picture for [WhirlyBird's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/pseuds/WhirlyBird70) fanfic '[mother mother ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463507/chapters/59039692)'. This was a project for the One Piece Big Bang, [here on tumblr](https://opbigbang.tumblr.com/) and [here on AO3](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FOnePieceBigBang20192020&t=N2ZjZjVlNDI2NDVlMDBmYjk0Yjg1ZjEzMDIyYjA0ODc5OTg0YzU0NixuUm9ZMU84Sg%3D%3D&b=t%3AcmR69zTlCyCUbU5c1hQa9A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptainsway.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619588145247404032%2Ftitle-mother-mother-ocean-i-have-heard-you-call&m=0).

WhirlyBird is also on tumblr [here](https://whirlybirdwhat.tumblr.com/).

The picture is also on tumblr at [this link](https://captainsway.tumblr.com/post/619588145247404032/title-mother-mother-ocean-i-have-heard-you-call)! 


End file.
